


Nothing Changed

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Ivan, Domestic Violence, Failed Intercourse, Frustration, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No physical assault, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Frustration, Top Alfred, VK Drabs, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #93: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Rating: M / Prompt: "What happened doesn't change anything" / Warning: Implied past trauma/abuse/rape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Changed

"What happened doesn't change anything."

Ivan winced and clutched himself a little tighter, knuckles going white where they dug into the skin of his upper arms. Shivers trembling up his spine from something more than the lingering affects of arousal forced his spine to curl up more, and he didn't even make a grab for his pants or the blankets as Alfred sat on the other side of the bed with his legs swung over the side. Unable to resist, Ivan rolled over somewhat, looking anxiously at Alfred's back as his lover stretched his arms up and grunted. Ivan's mouth fell open but he couldn't force any sound out through it, his shaking breath making his lips tremble and quiver with effort.

"I-I'm sorry," he eventually managed, the words like knives through his heart as they fell like stones onto their bed, building up a separative wall between the two lovers. Alfred jerked and looked over his shoulder with a smile, but the glint of anger and frustration in his eyes only had Ivan cowering all over again.

"I told you, it's  _fine_ ," he spoke sternly and bluntly, his normally cheery voice sounding eerily warped and twisted into a menacing growl of frustration. Coupled with the snarling hitch in the corner of his smile, Alfred, beautiful and kind and considerate Alfred, seemed darker, as if his light dimmed and gathered angry shadows from the corner of the room. Heart beating slow, Ivan slowly sat up, hiding his shame under a pillow before leaning a little bit closer to Alfred.

"I-it's alright! We can keep goin-"

"Just shut  _up!_ " Alfred snapped and slapped Ivan's hand away when his lover tried to touch his arm. The blond lurched out of the bed and Ivan flinched back, drawing in on himself and trying to make himself small as Alfred virtually exploded in front of him. "I don't understand why you don't fucking  _trust_  me yet! I'm not like  _them_ , I'm not going to hurt you!"

"P-please stop," Ivan choked up, the echoes of Alfred's shouting clashing together in his head as he quivered from the force of Alfred's maelstrom of frustration. Shouting unintelligibly, Alfred clenched his fists before turning away from Ivan, gripping their dresser and slamming it to the ground, punching the wall behind it before breaking one of their nice vases with a powerful kick. Chest heaving with withheld sobs, Ivan curled up tightly on the bed and hugged himself, burying his chin into his folded arms as he could only watch Alfred rampage through their room, destroying everything in and out of his path.

"Nothing's changed!" Alfred shouted viciously, voice dripping with acidic hatred as he sneered back at Ivan, for the first time in a very long directing his anger towards his lover. The man on the bed flinched away reflexively, reaching slowly for his clothes as Alfred started throwing clothes out of their closet and onto the ground as if that would somehow help the situation. "Nothing ever fucking changes! Just let it fucking go, Ivan!"

"Let it  _go?_ " Ivan repeated in stunned amazement, not believing his ears as Alfred boiled over with rage, losing all of his filters as his rage got the better of him. Without holding back and without mercy, Alfred unleashed his anger on his love, on his Ivan, on the man he had spent countless wonderful years with.

"Yeah. Let it fucking  _go!_  It happened years ago! They're gone! I'm not one of them, I wasn't part of it! I wasn't the one who hurt you! I fucking  _love_ you and you can't even trust me! I just wanted to top, just  _once_! What's so fucking  _hard_  about that?!"

" _Get out_ ," Ivan whispered under his breath, voice cold and hard and startling. As if doused by a bucket of ice water, Alfred jerked back, finally coming to his senses. He gaped at Ivan, momentarily silenced.

"Wh-what?" he blinked, heart beating with fear instead of adrenaline as Ivan stood up and moved over slowly and quickly all at once, eyes hard and dead. He got right up into Alfred's personal space before shoving him towards the door, equally as furious as Alfred had been.

 **" _Get out_ _!"_**  he roared right into Alfred's face, and the last he saw of Alfred was his lover scrambling out the door before he slammed it shut behind him.

Alfred was right. Nothing had changed. Ivan was alone, again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
